Goblin
Detalles thumb|300px|Goblin * Título: 도깨비 / dokkaebi * Título 2: 쓸쓸하고 찬란하神-도깨비 / sseulsseulhago chanlanhan sin-dokkaebi * Título en inglés: Goblin * También conocido como: The Lonely, Shining Goblin; Goblin: The Lonely and Great God * Género: Fantasía, Romance, Drama * Episodios: 16 + 3 especiales * Cadena: tvN * Período de emisión: 02-Diciembre-2016 al 21-Enero-2017 * Horario: Viernes y Sábados 20:00 * Banda Sonora: Goblin OST Sinopsis En la época Goryeo, el rey Wang Yeo es manipulado vilmente por su consejero real que lo pone en contra de el general Kim Shin (Gong Yoo) traicionándolo y condenándolo a morir a él y toda su familia. Tras su muerte es convertido en un Goblin (duende, Dokkaebi) un ser inmortal en busca de venganza, pero pronto se da cuenta que fue castigado por derramar mucha sangre durante su vida pasada y es condenado a ver morir a todos sus seres queridos mientras el sigue vivo. Es entonces que va en busca de una salida, la única que le puede conceder la añorada muerte, la chica destinada a ser la "Novia del Ser Inmortal". El Ángel de la Muerte (Lee Dong Wook), no recuerda nada de su vida pasada, pues se dice que cuando un ser humano comete uno de los pecados mas crueles es condenado a ser un Ángel de la Muerte que guía las almas de las personas al morir. Ambos terminan viviendo juntos, y aunque no se llevan bien del todo, eventualmente desarrollan una estrecha amistad, que los lleva a ayudarse mutuamente. Eun Tak (Kim Go Eun) es una estudiante que posee una marca en la nuca que le permite ver fantasmas desde muy pequeña y estos fantasmas siempre la llaman la "Novia del Ser Inmortal". Eun Tak perdió a su madre a los 9 años y quedo bajo la tutela de su cruel tía que anda detrás del dinero del seguro de su madre. Tras una desesperada petición de ayuda Eun Tak se encuentra finalmente con el Ser Inmortal (Goblin) de quien dicen que ella es la "Novia". Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de relaciones * Gong Yoo como Kim Shin (Dokkaebi-Duende-Goblin), 939 años aprox.) * Lee Dong Wook como Kim Woo Bin (Ángel de la muerte, 300 años aprox.) * Kim Go Eun como Ji Eun Tak (sacerdotisa humana-Novia del ser Inmortal, 19) ** Han Seo Jin como Eun Tak (niña) * Yoo In Na como Sunny * Yook Sung Jae como Yoo Duk Hwa (20's) ** Kim Hyun Bin como Duk Hwa (joven) ** Jung Ji Hoon como Duk Hwa (niño) Cercanos a Kim Shin * Kim Sung Kyum como Presidente Yoo Shin Woo (amigo y sirviente de Kim Shin) * Jo Woo Jin como Secretario Kim Do Yeong * Lee El como Samshin (Anciana / Mujer de Rojo) * Yoon Kyung Ho como mano derecha de Kim Shin / Kim Woo Shik Familia de Eun Tak * Park Hee Bon como Ji Yun Hee (Madre de Eun Tak) * Yum Hye Ran como Ji Yun Sook (Tía) * Jung Young Ki como Park Kyung Shik (Primo) * Choi Ri como Park Kyung Mi (Prima) Otros relacionados con Eun Tak * Park Kyung Hye como Fantasma que sigue a Eun Tak * Hwang Suk Jung como Adivina/Fantasma * Park Se Wan como Fantasma de la casa estudiantil * Kim So Ra como Lee Jung Hwa (Fantasma que quiere venganza) * Kim Min Young como Park Soo Jin (persona que molesta a Eun Tak) * Go Bo Kyul como Go Jung Hyun (compañera de Eun Tak) * Ma Min Hee (마민희) como compañera de Eun Tak * Yoon Hwa Kyung (윤화경) como compañera de Eun Tak * Ahn Ji Hyun como Go Jung Hyun (Amiga de Eun Tak) * Kim Nan Hee como maestra de Eun Tak * Jung Hae In como Choi Tae Hee (Ep. 7 y 8) ** Jo Yong Jin como Choi Tae Hee (niño) Personas de la era Goryeo * Kim Min Jae como Rey * Kim So Hyun como Reina * Lee Moon Soo como sirviente de Kim Shin (Ep. 1) * Kim Byung Chul como Park Joong Won (eunuco consejero del rey) Otras apariciones * Nam Da Reum como Joven de París (Ep. 1 y 4) * Lee Han Seo como niña de la librería (Ep. 3) y el parque de niños (Ep. 8) * Lee Seul Bi como Mujer vanidosa que está en el café (Ep. 4) * Choi Woong como Parca * Kim Ki Doo como Parca * Jo Hyun Shik como Parca de la generación 22 * Kim Chang Hwan como Parca de la generación 23 * Yoon Da Young como Parca * Park Jin Woo como Prestamista * Yoon Joo Man como Prestamista * Hwang Sang Kyung como ladrón *Lee Kyu Hyung como esposo de Lee Jung Hwa, la fantasma vengativa (Ep. 11) *Yang Jo Ah como compañera de trabajo de Eun Tak *Lee Chae Kyung como Jang Il Ok *Ham Sung Min como soldado de Corea del Norte cuando era joven (Ep. 15) *Song Soo Hyun como Hija de Kim Woo Shik *Son Young Soon como Ancina esposa del soldado (Ep. 15) **Kim Hye Yoon como versión joven de la anciana (Ep. 15) *Joey Albright como Camarero Ryan *Choi Bum Ho como Hombre rico con el ángel de la muerte (Ep. 15) *Go Soo Jung como fantasma extra parte del grupo de fantasmas que sigue a Eun Tak *Kim Ian * Seo Hye Jin * Hwang In Joon (황인준) como detective * Min Young * Choi Na Moo * Lee Seung Joo * No Kang Min como niño al que ayuda Eun Tak * Oh Ah Rin como niña del hospital * Sul Woo Hyung * Park Ki Ryung * Kim Sung Bum como conductor que cree haber chocado con un jabalí * Kim Ki Nam como hombre que pide el baño en la casa del té * Ryu Tae Ho como jefe de Eun Tak Producción * Compañía Productora: Hwa & Dam Pictures * Director: '''Lee Eung Bok * '''Guionista: Kim Eun Sook Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Reconocimientos Curiosidades * La primera lectura de guión se llevó a cabo el 30 de agosto de 2016 y la filmación inició a mediados de septiembre de 2016 en Canadá. * La escritora Kim Eun Sook y los actores Kim Sung Kyum y Yoo In Na ya habían trabajado juntos en Secret Garden. * Hwang Suk Jung y Kim Go Eun trabajaron juntas en Cheese in the Trap. * Es la segunda vez que los actores Lee Dong Wook y Park Hee Bon trabajen juntos, pues ya lo habían hecho en el drama Bubblegum. * Kim So Hyun y Yook Sung Jae ya habían trabajado juntos en Who Are You - School 2015. * La actriz Ryu Hwa Young estaba en conversaciones para tomar el papel de Sunny pero declinó debido a que consideraba que era muy joven para el personaje. * El día de su estreno superó en audiencia al drama Respond 1988, que era el drama que tenía mejores audiencias en su fecha de estreno de tvN. *El episodio del 26 de diciembre de “The List 2016” de tvN presentó una lista de los mejores bromances en el mundo del espectáculo. Gong Yoo y Lee Dong Wook ocuparon el tercer lugar y durante su segmento, el programa señaló que su relación realmente comenzó: ¡Durante el ejército! *“Goblin” ha sido capaz de saltar sobre el margen del 14 por ciento con sólo números de la plataforma de cable. Rompiendo un nuevo récord, el drama obtuvo un 15,55 por ciento en calificaciones al agregar estadísticas de plataforma de suscripción. *El episodio 14 no salió al aire el día 14 de Enero como estaba originalmente planeado, en su lugar se emitió un episodio especial con una historia más profunda sobre el desenlace del drama. Los episodios 15 y 16 se emitieron el mismo día. *El programa entró a las listas de música y las canciones que forman parte de la banda sonora de “Goblin” de tvN, fueron compiladas en un álbum. El álbum fue lanzado en las tiendas el 25 de Enero, pero las pre-órdenes en Corea iniciaron el 17 de Enero. El álbum contendrá dos CDs, uno para las canciones y el otro para los instrumentales. Las narraciones de Gong Yoo también fueron incluidas. Además, tendrá un álbum de fotos con tomas del drama nunca antes reveladas. El álbum está disponible en dos versiones cuyas diferencias son las imágenes lenticulares en la portada, y las escenas del flip book. Aparte de eso, todo lo demás, incluyendo el álbum de fotos y libro de letras, será igual. *Con la gran popularidad de la serie, tvN emitió un programa especial de 2 episodios que incluye detrás de cámaras, bloopers, entrevistas emitidos el 3 y 4 de febrero. *Con un pico de rating de 22.1% se convirtió en el drama con mayor audiencia en la historia del canal tvN y el segundo de todos los dramas de cable sobrepasando al drama Respond 1988 que tenía el record en 21.7%, y siendo superado por SKY Castle de jTBC con un 22.3% * En el capitulo 1 la escuela en la que estudia Ji Eun Tak es la misma escuela que se ve al principio de la canción "Rough" de GFRIEND. *La vereda donde se vieron El Goblin con Eun Tak mientras llovía en el capítulo 1 es la misma que aparece en Winter Sonata. * En el capitulo 2 Lee Dong Wook esta viendo la televisión, lo que ve es una escena del drama Bubblegum, del que fue protagonista principal. * En el capítulo 3, se puede ver una presentación de iKON y a Kim Shin bailando el estribillo de Pick Me de I.O.I. * En el capítulo 4 cuando Yoo Duk Hwa está llevando a Ji Eun Tak a la escuela se puede escuchar Pick Me de I.O.I de fondo. *En el capítulo 4 cuando el Goblin hace bajar a Ji Eun Tak del auto, y se encuentran en Canadá, se puede ver a miembros del STAFF a través del espejo retrovisor. *En el capítulo 5, en el minuto 22:46 se puede ver como solo llueve encima del auto en el que se encuentra Ji Eun Tak y el Goblin, dejando una extraña impresión. * En el capítulo 6, en la escena de la cafetería se puede escuchar décalcomanie de MAMAMOO. *Cuando van al cine en el capitulo 7 se muestran imágenes de la película Train to Busan. *En el capitulo 9 el secretario Kim baila Boy in Luv de BTS y Growl de EXO. *En el capítulo 11 cuando los ángeles de la muerte están tomando café se puede escuchar Stay de BLACKPINK. *En el capítulo 12, Yoo Duk Hwa, mientras está barriendo en su trabajo, tararea una parte de la canción T.T de TWICE. *En el episodio 13 cuando la parca le cuenta a kim Shim sobre la nueva fecha de muerte de Ji Eun Tak la casa y las escaleras que aparecen en la escena son las mismas donde se encuentra la escuela de aikido en el cual se desarrollan muchas escenas del drama Full House TAKE 2. *El actor Lee Sun Gyun envió un camión de comida para todo el equipo del drama, anteriormente trabajó con el actor Gong Yoo en el drama The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince y con la actriz Kim Go Eun en la película The Advocate: A Missing Body . *Unas semanas antes del primer aniversario del drama la canción del OST ''Stay With Me''interpretada por Punch y Chan Yeol de EXO alcanzó los 100 millones de reproducciones en YouTube. Considerando que pocos artistas realizan dicho logro, esto lo convierte en el primer y único OST en conseguirlo. Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * Movie Daum * Hancinema * Facebook Oficial Galería Goblin-tvN-2016-01.jpg Goblin-tvN-2016-02.jpg Goblin-tvN-2016-03.jpg Goblin-tvN-2016-04.jpg Goblin-tvN-2016-05.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2016 Categoría:TVN Categoría:Histórico Categoría:Fantasía Categoría:Romance Categoría:Drama Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios